Unknown lands
by Lord Ashenwyte
Summary: Captain Kerlon will stop at nothing to achieve his goal of discovering new lands. Unknown secrets are revealed. My first fanfiction, please review.
1. Prologue

_Hello everybody, I am Lord Ashenwyte and this is my first fanfiction .This may be a little rough but I will improve. So just sit back and enjoy the story. This is what I think would happen if the redwallers found India(or redwall's version of India, whatever that is)_

_Note: I do not own redwall._

Prologue

The otter stood on the deck of the ship, staring at the waves. As he stood,he thought about the events in his past. As a kit, he was always excited by the prospect of new lands, hidden in the shadows of the unknown. He winced as he remembered his father and his crew sailed away to search for new and unknown lands. Too bad all of that was ruined when his father and his crew were captured by vermin slavers and probably killed or sold to some warlord in a godforsaken fort. His father was called a madbeast by the people of Blacksaw Isle, his mother was taken away to the prisons of Lord Gasharm, for insulting a stuck up lord, and he and his sister were forced to beg for their she was smashed to pieces by a cart. Then, he escaped Blacksaw Isle to go to Redwall Abbey, which sheltered him and fed him. With the Abbey's help, he gathered a small crew to assault some pirate raiders. They were crushed and he was later awarded a badge from the Abbot. He later rose to become a famous pirate slayer. He then decided to search for new lands.

"Kerlon, Kerlon, I need your help now!" a shout disturbed his thoughts as the gulls who were following them, frightened by the shout, scattered. He smiled as went below deck to help " Silly Samantha, that squirrel always got into trouble" he thought as he went below deck to help Samantha. He, Captain Kerlon The Wave, would not stop at anything to achieve his goal and prove to the non believers that there were truly lands beyond the seas.

_Ha Ha, that was a nice ending, no? Anyway, I may write a story about Kerlon's past. Anyway, sorry for the tiny prologue, they are supposed to be small, are not they? Anyway I will see you in the next chapter._

_Note: I do not own Redwall. Just some of the characters in this story(and the undiscovered land too. It's obvious)_


	2. Chapter 1: Land Ho!

_Hey guys, I'm back! It's unexpected, isn't it? A new chapter so soon. Anyway, I'll need to guess up a name for the new land. Anyway, on to the story!_

_Note: I don not own redwall._

Chapter 1: Land Ho!

As Kerlon went below deck to help Samantha, he saw her quarreling with Jane, a hare who was a veteran at sailing, over a large piece of cheese.

"The cheese is mine, stomach on legs!" yelled Samantha.

"No way you are taking my bloody cheese, wot wot!" Jane yelled back.

"Now, what's happening here, Jonas?" Kerlon asked a mouse who was watching the quarrel.

"Well, Samantha and Jane both want that piece of cheese. Somebeast left it on a stool, when Jane and Samantha saw it" replied Jonas.

Suddenly, "Hey! What are you two doing with my cheese!" a loud voice rang out.

Samantha and Jane looked up to find themselves staring at the face of Kerlon's first mate, an otter called Streamtail.

Suddenly, a grim looking otter entered the room. "Cap'n, I need to tell you something" said the otter. Kerlon was sure it was bad news as the otter, who was called Riverrunner, was always quite cheerful. "Cap'n, we are running low on fresh water and supplies" said the otter. The whole room fell silent. Many beasts gaped in shock while some were beginning to the confusion, Jane took the cheese and stuffed it into her mouth.

Suddenly a shout broke the silence. "Land! I see land!" someone cried out.

Captain Kerlon was the first to recover from the shock and ran up to the deck and climbed to the crow's nest.

The mouse who was on watch duty was practically jumping up and down in happiness. "Sir, you must see this!" cried out the mouse, who was called Lethwin.

"Cut my tail off! It is really land" cried out Kerlon.

He saw a large beach, near a jungle, Kerlon could see many exotic trees and plants.

He climbed down and went below deck.

"Good news! We have seen land and we can resupply!" shouted Kerlon.

"Hooray!'" cried out the crew.

"Samantha, Jane, Jonas ,Michael come with me!" Kerlon issued orders.

"Alright, get the boarding boats!" said Kerlon to the crew.

"Do I have to come Kerlon?" groaned Samantha.

"Yes you do, Miss Lazy!" replied Kerlon, as he pushed Samantha towards the landing boats.

~~O~~

A pair of curious eyes watched the ship. They stared at the ship which was full of activity.

They looked as the boarding boats sailed towards the coast.

"Strangers! The chief must be informed!" said the owner of the eyes, as he ran to inform his chief

~~O~~

**Well, that was a little bit fast, since I updated it today. Anyway, I changed the font for the Author's Note now. Joy!. Anyway the next chapter will be up tomorrow, and it has a little surprise. **

**Note: I do not own redwall.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Raid

_*Avoids_**_ missiles thrown by angry mob* Well,hello again readers and fans alike. The reason I didn't upload the next chapter is that I was feeling too lazy. *Dodges a javelin* Well, there is a bit of introduction for the villains of this story and I am sorry I didn't publish for so , with that, I bid you good day! *runs off chased by angry mob*_**

**Chapter 2: Shamat Khan returns.**

It was a hot day and Amar and his father just returned to the fields after a satisfying lunch. "Oh, how I hate ploughing in this summer season" said Amar."Well, To satisfy our stomachs, we need to plough this land" replied his father. They were just about to start when "Hey, look 't you see some dust on the horizon?" said his father. "Well, yes , I can. I also hear horses in the distance." replied Amar. The horsebeasts grew closer and they saw a tiger in full battle armour riding a jet black horse. Behind him rode a hundred thousand jackals, hyenas, foxes and rats wielding all types of dreadful weapons used for maiming,wounding and butchering their enemies.

Amar's father's eyes grew wide and he shouted "Amar! Take your mother and sister and flee to the capital!". "Why should we, father?" replied Amar." "Remember the stories your grandmother told you about Shamat Khan?!" said his father. "Yes , I do, but he doesn't exist, does he?" replied Amar. "He does!Now run!" shouted his father. By now the horsemen had almost reached the farm. Amar ran and gave a last look at their farm and father which he would never see again.

~~O~~

"Did we get all of them?" roared the tiger to a cowering jackal.

"No sir. The younger one ran away. But we got the older one though" replied the jackal who was almost going to faint as Shamat had a habit of killing people at random

moments.

"Well then, bring the older one then" roared the tiger.(This is a shouty tiger though, keep that in mind).

The prisoner was escorted by a heavily armed rat who was spitting everywhere.

"Now prisoner, what do you think I should do with you, eh? said the tiger.

"Give me a weapon and i'll gut you and all of yer horde" said the old mouse.

"Now do you think I will let you do that, are you? Because if you are i'll make sure the last thing you see is a trident!" roared the tiger.

Undaunted, the mouse continued " Yer invasion willrde crushed like ants under the feet of an elephant, and you, who talks of tridents, will be pierced by a thousand tridents!."

"You... Fetch me my sword,rat!" roared Shamat.

The rat brought the sword and Shamat looked at it for a moment before swiftly beheading the mouse.

As the rat stared at the headless corpse, " Bring me the crow,rat" said Shamat in a low growl.

The rat quickly complied and a crow came in front of Shamat.

"Cradalyu, I need you to talk to the king of the crows and ask him to come to our camp here" he said.

"Yes, Shamat" said the crow in a rasping voice before taking off.

The tiger watched the black spot going higher and higher before it finally disappeared. He looked at the corpse and in his mind "_ Soon, I will be Raja Sher Shamat Khan!"_

_**Alright, that's the end of that, next chapter, we'll see more of Kerlon and company. Goodbye!**_

_**Note: I do not own redwall.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Rise of The Serpents

_**Hello! This is the new chapter to my story, which will be at least around 1,000 words. Each chapter, excluding prologues and epilogues, will be around 1,000 words long. New sneak peek at the new villain. And back to Kerlon! And, if you review, you'll get a free cookie! **_

**Chapter 3: The Black Dawn**

A pair of two eyes were the only thing that broke the blackness of the cave.e

A voice was heard , most likely that of a squirrel. It echoed through the dark cave.

"_Ah, another fool who comes to my domain, presumably to 'slay" me, haha" _thought the owner of the eyes.

He closed his eyes as soon as he heard the squirrel approach. "Show yourself, vile creature! Hiding in the _darkness_ of this musty cave!" saying so, the squirrel spat on the ground. Receiving no reply, he rummaged through his bag and found a lantern and some flint. As he was about to light the lantern, a voice broke the stillness, the coldest voice the squirrel had ever heard, "You have asked me to show myself, haven't you? Well, here I am!" spoke the voice.

Two yellow eyes opened and a loud hiss was heard.

The squirrel drew his sword. The voice continued "Ha! Swords and spears do not even prick me! You are ill-prepared for this fight"

"We'll see who wins, monster!" said the squirrel.

"We'll see, won't we? Minions!" spoke the voice. In an instant a hundred yellow eyes opened and there was the most terrifying creature the squirrel had ever seen, a massive cobra, surrounded by a hundred smaller cobra, without any warning, lunged at the poor squirrel who was too shocked to react. In the squirrel's last breaths, "The army of Queen Maharani Devi will kill you and your followers in minutes!" he said.

The cobra, after swallowing the squirrel, reared up his massive head, breaking through the stone roof of the cavern and letting sunlight in, roared to his followers " Serpents of Naglok! , your master, command you to kill every single beast you see!To war!"

As the light touched the snakes, they began to writhe in pain and discomfort, shedding their skin, and growing arms. They armed themselves, and they rushed out of the opening. " _Those poor fools will soon be ruled by Sheshnag! Ha ha ha ha ha!" _thought the massive snake.( That giant cobra didn't sprout arms, thankfully.)

~~O~~

As Kerlon and the exploring party reached the shore, he saw no beasts on the shore.

"A welcome sign, I suppose." thought Kerlon. By now the boat had reached the shore and all the beasts but two sturdy otters climbed out of the boat.

Samantha, as usual, had fallen on her face and was spitting out sand.

"By Jove Samantha, you look a fine sight, wot wot!" chuckled Jane. Even Kerlon, who was quite serious most of the time, started chuckling.

"Fine sight you look yourself, floppy ears!" retorted Samantha.

"Duster tail"

"Stomach on legs"

The quarrel turned into a sand throwing fight and sand was flying everywhere.

"Alright, stop the fighting, we need to make camp here you know, don't ya?"

The work was going on, when suddenly Samantha notched an arrow to her bow and shot at a bush.

The dying scream of a beast alerted the rest of the group and they drew their weapons and grouped together.

Suddenly, a large group of club wielding vermin jumped from the trees and charged at the group.

Kerlon, stabbed a large rat while Samantha shot a fox.

Suddenly, a large rat attacked Kerlon and swung his club at him but he dodged the blow and beheaded the rat.

As suddenly as they came, the vermin retreated to the forest.

"Is everyone okay, Andrew?" Kerlon asked to a mouse who was holding healing supplies.

"Just some bruises, no beast dead" replied the mouse.

Kerlon sighed a sigh of relief and went back to the construction site.

_**Alright, that's it for now folks, hope you enjoyed reading this. Remember, free cookie to first five reviewers!**_


End file.
